Ghorrock
Ghorrock is an abandoned Zarosian fortress located in The North. Only the lower two above-ground floors, the two dungeon levels, and the exterior can currently be accessed. There is at least one more floor that cannot be reached as well as numerous doors and trapdoors that cannot be opened. The fortress is entered via arches in the southern wall. An intact statue of General Khazard is present in the fortress's courtyard. Completing a small portion of The Temple at Senntisten quest is required to melt the "Ice Block" and enter the fortress. History Until the addition of The Temple at Senntisten quest, Ghorrock was believed to have been destroyed during the God Wars, like the rest of Zaros's settlements (e.g. Carrallangar). The location at which the Ghorrock Teleport leaves players, in the Frozen Waste Plateau, suggested that the fortress had been completely destroyed, with no existing remains. However, the quest revealed that Ghorrock actually still remains, albeit being farther north-west than previously believed. This means that Ghorrock is the last of the Second Age Zarosian settlements still in existence. The last record of inhabitants was left by Lamarinta, Matriarch of Ghorrock, when she noted that Ali the Wise had brought news of the end of the God Wars. By then, there were barely a hundred residents, and even those had to keep their worship of Zaros a secret. The Book of Zaros}} Ghorrock houses a legendary artefact, called Frostenhorn in human tongue by the Fremennik. It is actually not a horn that freezes, but a horn that magnifies power, in this case the cold climate of the location. After the removal of the horn, the dungeons began to thaw , creating many waterfiends and icefiends. Getting there Ghorrock can only be accessed upon reaching a certain stage of The Temple at Senntisten quest. *From the Rellekka Hunter area (fairy ring code: ) take the canoe (North-West from fairy ring code: , and directly north from Rellekka, Rock Crabs) to the Mahjarrat Ritual Site Cavern, then pass the ice block to the east. This is highly advised, as it allows one to skip the Wilderness and potentially many player killers. Though, a heat globe is needed to pass Ice Block, don't forget it! *After the completion of Ritual of the Mahjarrat, players may use the Glacor Cave (fairy ring code: ) to access Ghorrock instead, gaining the Stone of Jas damage boost in the process. Run north from the ring to the cavern exit, then north again across the ritual site to the tunnel into the wall that leads to Ghorrock. The north side of the tunnel is enclosed by debris and safe from iron dragons. Clan avatars can not pass the tunnel shortcut. Map of Ghorrock Ghorrock above ground.png Ghorrock UpperDungeon.png Ghorrock LowerDungeon.png Monsters Iron and steel dragons patrol the grounds surrounding the structure however they are not aggressive. During The Temple at Senntisten the fortress's dungeon is home to a small number of waterfiends and icefiends as well as the ice demon. After the quest, the dungeon contains a large number of aggressive level 120 icefiends on the top floor and level 102 waterfiends on the lower. Trivia *The ruined entrance on the south side of the fortress has a very similar model to that of some ruins outside Daemonheim. References nl:Ghorrock Category:History Category:Locations Category:Dungeons